Desastre
by Yina the darkness selatrop
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera Grugal se aburre y decide torturar a sus hermanos mayores.


Nota de la autora: No tiene relación que mi otra historia La Verdad, que no he podido seguir por un pequeño problema y mucho me temo que a este paso tendré que borrarla juro que intentare arreglarlo lo prometo. Los personajes no me pertenecen como todos saben son propiedad de Ankama. Esta historia es un regalo para una buena amiga mía a la que quiero dar las gracias.

 **Un día tranquilo… ¿o no tanto?**

Adamai estaba meditando en la habitación que compartía con Yugo desde hacía ya dos meses. Era la hora de la siesta, la posada estaba cerrada, Chibi y Grugal estaban durmiendo la siesta en su cuarto, Alibert haciendo un recado, todo era tranquilidad absoluta…salvo por unos ruidos que se oían en el pasillo como de pasos corriendo.

Bufo algo molesto mientras intentaba mantener la concentración ¿es que Yugo no podía estarse quieto ni media hora?

-¡Adamai!-grito su gemelo entrando en el cuarto como un torbellino, rompiendo su concentración y dándole un susto que casi lo manda de vuelta a su dofus.- ¡Hermano te necesito!

-¡Yugo por la Diosa, ya te lo dicho muchas veces! ¡La meditación es…

-Algo sagrado que no debe interrumpirse lo sé y lo siento mucho de verdad pero no tengo más remedio.

-Si lo sabes no me interrumpas mas.- protesto enfadado volviendo a su posición original.-Necesito concentrarme y descansar Yugo todavía no me he recuperado por completo de la batalla contra Qilby.

Yugo no se rindió. Sabía que la meditación era muy importante, que su hermano necesitaba descansar un poco pero esto era una emergencia (que por una vez no implicaba amenazas de locos completamente desquiciados armados con el selacubo, o invasiones de demonios si se me permite señalarlo) sencillamente no tenía otro remedio que pedirle ayuda a su gemelo. Se sentó enfrente del malhumorado dragón y le cogió con delicadeza una de sus garras.

-Ad sabes que no te interrumpiría si no fuera algo importante. Por favor hermano te necesito.

Al igual que Grugal no podía resistirse a los ojitos brillantes de Chibi Adamai no podía resistirse a los suyos daba igual lo mucho que ambos lo intentaran. Otra cosa más en común que tenían los dos dragones aparte de la terquedad pensó Yugo al ver como su hermano se tranquilizaba un poco aunque su enfado no se desvanecía. Pero en ese momento le daba igual, además ninguno podía estar enfadado con el otro mucho tiempo.

-Dime que pasa.

-Estaba dando una vuelta para ver que todo estaba en orden y me di cuenta de que Grugaloragrán… bueno ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo he buscado por todas partes pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. La parte buena es que siento su wakfu en la posada así que todavía está aquí.

-¿Y Chibi?

-Sigue dormido pero si se despierta y ve que su hermano no esta no me quiero imaginar la que se armara.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación buscando por todos lados como locos pero no había ni rastro del pequeño dragón negro. Honestamente, viendo lo hábil que era a la hora de desaparecer cuando se aburría o no quería hacer algo Yugo empezaba a preocuparse de lo que pasaría cuando aprendiera a transformarse en tofu por ejemplo. Iba a ser un auténtico caos sobre todo cuando hiciera una trastada como la del otro día que la armo pero bien, aunque pensándolo bien el señor Prezzel estaba mucho mejor sin cejas en la opinión de prácticamente todo el pueblo (incluso su señora esposa).

-Dime que lo has encontrado por favor.- grito en dirección a la cocina tras mirar bajo una de las mesas del salón por enésima vez.

-Ni rastro.

Yugo suspiro y se giró encontrándose con dos ojillos negros mirándole fijamente con una luz traviesa. Oh por favor no.

-¡Otra vez no!-grito esquivando la llamarada por un pelo.

El nuevo entretenimiento del dragoncito era aparecer de golpe, soltar una llamarada a la cara de quien fuera para luego reírse en su quemada cara y buscar otra víctima a la que chamuscar quiero decir sorprender con la misma jugarreta.

-¡Grugal!-grito Adamai entrando en el salón de golpe.- ¡Te estás pasando de la raya!

El dragón negro gruño amenazante, pero bien sabía que poco podía hacer contra Adamai por lo que salió disparado por una ventana antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo ha sido el susto. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Cerrar las ventanas y seguirle antes de que arme algún estropicio más.

Los dos gemelos corrían en dirección al pueblo medio desesperados. La semana pasada Grugal había incendiado el molino, luego quemo las cejas de varios aldeanos para luego desaparecer durante horas escondiéndose solo los dioses saben dónde, no habían podido encontrarlo a pesar de tener a medio pueblo buscando hasta debajo de las piedras literalmente. Menos mal que para el pequeño la hora de la cena era sagrada y que no le gustaba estar lejos de su hermano o no habrían vuelto a verle.

-¡Ahí va!-grito Yugo intentando atraparlo con sus portales sin suerte.

El dragoncito se volvió observando que la distancia que lo separaba de sus perseguidores era cada vez menor. Llevaba casi cinco horas volando a toda prisa intentando darles esquinazo a sus hermanos mayores sin mucho éxito y empezaba a cansarse. Volvió la vista al frente para encontrarse delante a un hombre que cargaba un saco de harina y a otro que estaba pintando la fachada de una tienda.

El pequeño iba demasiado rápido para frenar por lo que acabo chocándose de golpe contra el hombre que llevaba el saco. Este salió despedido hacia atrás por el impacto, chocándose contra la escalera del otro resultado: los tres acabaron en el suelo manchados de los pies a la cabeza de harina y pintura.

-¿Sabes qué significa esto?

-¿Qué tendremos que pagar los destrozos?

-Sí. Además de que alguien tendrá que bañarse.

Después de disculparse y hacer la promesa de una cena gratis en el albergue los gemelos habían aprovechado que Grugal todavía estaba medio ido por el tortazo para llevárselo a casa a toda velocidad. Como no habían podido encontrar la bañerita que Yugo usaba de pequeño no tuvieron más remedio que usar uno de los baños de la posada. Después de casi media hora de empujones, arañazos, llamaradas, a las que se sumaba un mordisco en cierto punto bastante sensible de los hombres que probablemente impediría a Yugo darle nietos a Alibert en el futuro, habían conseguido meterlo en el agua por la fuerza y distraerlo con unos juguetes hechos de corcho… por ahora claro está.

-Démonos prisa.-Susurro Adamai.

Cogió un paño húmedo para lavar a quien fue su mentor pero en cuanto intento acercársele una explosión de agua le salpico en la cara. Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a alterarse los juguetes empezaron a salir disparados dándoles a su hermano y a él con precisión milimétrica.

-¡Grugaloragrán colabora un poco por favor!-suplico Yugo casi sin fuerzas al cabo de un rato.

El pequeño dragón había convertido el baño en un auténtico infierno en cuestión de minutos. El espejo se había roto en mil pedazos al recibir un golpe de alguno de los juguetes, los jabones, los paños todo lo que era fácil de lanzar habían salido volando por los aires, las paredes, el suelo, ellos mismos estaban cubiertos de jabón chorreando agua y las cortinas se habían quemado.

-Nos vamos a resfriar por tu culpa.

Adamai decidió sacarlo de la bañera antes de que siguiera liándola, desgraciadamente Grugal también decidió salir por su propia cuenta de aquella masa húmeda que no era de su agrado. Intento alzar el vuelo pero fue sujetado en el acto por Adamai que, desgraciadamente resbalo en el suelo mojado cayendo dentro de la bañera junto a Grugal llevándose un trompazo de padre y muy señor mío aumentando el desmadre que se había hecho en la habitación.

-Se acabaron los baños por una buena temporada.- sentencio Yugo que había recibido de lleno la salpicadura que se produjo cuando su hermano se cayó dentro de la bañera.- ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir Ad?

Algo aturdido Adamai asintió tocándose el punto donde se había golpeado para recibir otra salpicadura sorprendentemente grande que lo espabiló por completo.

-Ahora sí que necesito meditar o de lo contrario alguien saldrá mal parado.

Tomo la mano de Yugo pero antes de que hicieran algún movimiento Grugal le lanzo a Yugo un juguete con mucha puntería, dándole en la frente provocando a su vez que perdiera el equilibrio. Para no caerse decidió agarrarse a la cortina de la ducha lo que pasaría considerar uno de los mayores errores de su vida: la cortina se desprendió de golpe arreándole con fuerza en la cabeza desorientándole momentáneamente y haciéndole resbalar en el suelo mojado. Adamai intento sujetarlo pero recibió un golpe en el costado cortesía de Grugal que le hizo trastabillar provocando que tanto su hermano como la cortina acabaran cayéndosele encima mientras el pequeño salía volando riéndose al ver en esa posición tan indigna a sus "queridos" hermanos mayores.

-¡GRUGALORAGRÁN!-Rugieron ambos al mismo tiempo mirando al pequeño que se estaba ahogando de la risa.

El dragoncito volvió a salir disparado de golpe por la puerta iniciando una nueva persecución esta vez dentro de la posada. Ambos gemelos salieron de la bañera intentando no matarse y empezaron la búsqueda de ese pequeño demonio quiero decir de ese travieso dragoncito que evidentemente tenía un grave complejo de sram ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido ahora?!

Cuando empezó a aburrirse de estarse quieto tanto rato en un mismo sitio Grugal salió de su escondite chocándose con Yugo que poco dispuesto a permitirle seguir con el juego de las escapadas lo sujeto con fuerza recibiendo arañazos, golpes y tirones en el pelo hechos con una fuerza terrible. Una parte de él se preguntó si su hermano había sido así de activo cuando era un crio.

-¡Grugal estate quieto!-Yugo retrocedió intentando controlar los movimientos del pequeño.- ¡Por favor tranquilízate de una vez!

Al ver que no podía liberarse del agarre Grugal tomo aire y volvió a escupir fuego a Yugo que tuvo que apartarse para no sufrir daños. Desgraciadamente el rey selatrop se había acercado demasiado a las escaleras por lo que la maldita fuerza de la gravedad hizo de las suyas.

Adamai se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e intento sujetarle, pero era demasiado tarde y ambos acabaron rodando por las escaleras sin poder hacer otra cosa que intentar cubrirse mutuamente las cabezas y la espalda ante la atenta mirada de Grugal que cansado de jugar se fue a su habitación a dormir con Chibi dejando a sus hermanos más que molestos (e indignados) tumbados en el suelo bastante magullados.

-Vamos a acabar matándonos un día de estos.-comento Yugo cansado. Notaba como se le cerraban los ojos.- ¿Tú eras así de pequeño?

-No tengo… la menor… idea.- contesto el dragón cerrando los ojos. Los dos estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Cuando Alibert volvió a casa no supo que lo sorprendió más: que uno de los baños de la posada estuviera hecho un completo desastre por decirlo suavemente o que Yugo y Adamai estuvieran dormidos al pie de las escaleras, por no mencionar que ambos estaban tan mojados que parecía que se habían tirado a un lago de cabeza.

-Tengo la sensación de que esto será una historia interesante.- comento en voz alta mientras intentaba llevar a los gemelos a su cuarto sin despertarles.


End file.
